


Nothing lasts forever

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: Together, in every universe. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Disasters, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not gay disasters, Oikage Week, Sad Ending, for once, little bit fluff, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: What could've been something beautiful, ends before it could begin.Day 4 of Oikage Week- Post-apocalyptic/Disaster/Survival
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Together, in every universe. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895407
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Nothing lasts forever

It happened in a flash, barely a second, but the next thing they knew they were buried under rubble with blood leaking out from their multiple wounds. But even at the brink of death, Oikawa tries his best to stand up, but upon failing to do, he resorts to crawling on his elbows.

“Tobio, Tobio, where are you? Tobio.”, he uses all his energy to shout, but it comes out as a whimper.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Tobio.”, he crawls around an extremely defiled body, a woman who seems to have died on the spot and Oikawa can’t stop the sobs that escape him and he falls to his side, slamming the ground repeatedly, trying to make some sort of noise for him to hear.

The sound of sirens cut through the wailing and screaming of so many other people, but not Tobio.

“Where are you, Tobio?”, he whispers burrowing his face into his hands. 

“Oikawa-san?”, a small voice says to his right, and Oikawa immediately begins to crawl to the voice.

“Tobio, I’m coming.”

“Oikawa?”, he says again, a little louder this time.

Oikawa spots him with his leg crushed under a huge piece of concrete, and quickens his pace.

“Oikawa.”, he whispers, when he sees him and the tears flow even faster for both of them.

“Tobio, Tobio, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry, Tobio.”, he holds his hands between his and presses his forehead to their locked hands.

“Your stomach, Oikawa-san.”, he says, between sobs, a small choked sound.

He looks down and sees the crimson red stand out against the contrast of his white shirt that’s basically brown because of the amount of dirt.

“Your leg, Tobio-chan.”, he separates their hands to press his palm to Kageyama’s cheek.

“I probably won’t be able to play volleyball, will I?”, there’s a small smile on his face at his attempt to lighten the mood, and Oikawa chuckles because he is funny; he is funny, he is beautiful, he is talented and all of that might be gone from the world because of him. 

“This is all my fault, isn’t it?”

The smile disappears from his face and he throws his arms around his neck, “No, this is not your fault at all, Tooru. Please don’t think that.”

“Tooru, huh?”, he rubs his nose against his hair, that is no longer as soft (and that’s because of him).

“I thought it was fitting.”, he mumbles against his shoulder.

“I can’t believe,”, Oikawa finally says after a few minutes of silence, “that when I finally ask you out, this happens.”

Tobio bawls loudly, “This won’t be our last date. We’ll go on many more once we leave this place.”

“Yes, we will.”, he giggles but it comes out dry between their cries.

“I shouldn’t have said that I wanted to come to this stupid mall.”, Oikawa mutters, still holding him close.

“Yeah, because you knew that this whole thing would collapse.”, Kageyama presses a kiss to his cheek, and in usual circumstances that would make him spontaneously combust, but all it does is provide him with a very small sense of comfort.

Tobio pulls away from him to lie down and pats the space beside him.

With a grunt, he lays down too, threading their fingers through each other’s. 

“It hurts Tooru.”, he whispers, staring into space.

“I know, Tobio. It hurts so bad.”, he places his other hand on his stomach and presses down on it. He then tries to get up again, but that ends up failing. 

“What are you doing?”

“Getting up, so I can take that thing off your leg.”, he says as he tries once again.

“Tooru, there’s no way you can do that.”, Tobio tries to bring him back down by pushing his shoulder down, but Tooru is nothing if not determined. 

He does succeed at rising up, ignoring his pleas to come and lie down beside him. He once again gets on all fours and crawls towards the bulky mass.

“Tooru, there’s no use!”, he all but shouts, but it can barely be considered shouting over all of the sirens and the signaling of the firefighters when they find someone.

But Tobio’s words don’t deter him and he pushes against the slab only for it to not move an inch. He continues shoving it with all of his strength, which is unfortunately not a lot right now.

“Tooru.”, he gets up with great effort and leans close to him, “Can I kiss you?”

The shock must be evident on his face as Tobio moves back, mistaking it for rejection.

He grabs his shirt and pulls him back and smashes his lips against his.

It’s not a very nice kiss, there’s too much teeth, it’s messy, and he can taste his tears but it’s theirs.

When they pull away, they don’t shift away, but instead rest their foreheads against each other, their breaths mingling along with their tears.

“Well, at least I can scratch one thing off of my bucket list.”, Oikawa says, staring into his pretty eyes.

“Kissing me is on your bucket list?”, he asks, smiling slightly.

They stay in that position for a while, in their own bubble unaffected by the chaos around them.

“I want to see my mom, Tooru.”, he whispers in the air between them, “I think she would have liked you.”

“Really?”, he teases, “Everyone likes me so that makes sense.”, he tries to bring his smile back to his face which fortunately works, even if they’re still weeping, “And for the record, my mum would have loved you.”

“Parents always like me.”, he prods back which earns him a, “Ooh cheeky.”, from Oikawa.

“This is unfair. This is literally our first date.”, he whispers and Tobio nods.

“I don’t know if we’ll make it.”, he looks down and lets out a loud sob.

He holds his hand and tips his chin up, “We will. I’ll make sure of it.”

“How, Tooru? How?”, his voice is raspy now and it punches him in the gut, even more than the lump buried inside him.

Oikawa takes in a deep breath, shifts back and screams with vigor, but it’s basically nothing compared to the disastrous state of everything around them. 

Tobio lays back down and clasps his hands while muttering something.

“Are you praying?”, he asks, reclining onto the rough ground.

He hums, “You should try it too.”

“I don’t believe in God.”

“Not even now?”

That shuts him up and he presses his palms together.

“Please get us out of here alive. Please get us out of here alive.”, he opts to repeat the same sentence over and over again, unlike Tobio who seems to be chanting something.

“Tobio.”

“Hmm?”

“If either of us lives,”, he pauses, realizing the magnitude of those words, “We have to live life to the fullest.”

He nods, not bothering to argue, now having resigned himself to his fate, “We can only mope around for a little and then we’ll go live.”

“Yeah. And if neither of us do.” Oikawa chooses to not complete that sentence, but he continues it.

“Then we’ll go on dates together in the afterlife.”

He laughs and turns over on his side to look him in the eye, “And you’ll drink milk and I’ll eat milk bread.”

“And we’ll go to the beach.”

“And we’ll go alien watching.”

“No, we won’t do that.”, he interjects.

“Yes, we will!”, he bickers, the banter flowing naturally between them.

“Nope!”, he pops the p, and Oikawa realizes just how much he wants those blue eyes and soft smile.

“Tobio.”

“Yeah?”, the aforementioned eyes are sparkling now with hope.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of eternity with you.”, and that’s the last thing Tooru says and the last thing Tobio hears before their eyes clamp shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Umm, I'm sorry for that. On a brighter note, I'm actually proud of this one! I'm doing a little bit better now that my exams are over, so i guess that's why. I hope all of you are doing okay! If you'd like, you can find me on tumblr @rudeness-sarcasm-and-cytoplasm . I'd love to talk to you all! And if any of you are having a hard time, you're welcome to message me!  
> Also I find it hilarious that I'm always the one who uploads it first because my timezone is different  
> Thanks for reading! You all mean a lot to me!


End file.
